There are many situations in which it may be desirable to secure a strap or other structure to a panel such as a sewn panel of a backpack or the like. One exemplary structure that has been used in the past is a so called “suspender clip” which uses a moveable jaw having projecting teeth that engage the edge portion of the panel. The moveable jaw may be held in place by a clasp member or by a spring. While such structures may be useful for many applications, the use of an engaging tooth structure may cause damage to the panel. This may be particularly true when the panel is formed from a fabric as is typically used in backpacks, luggage and other similar structures.
It is also known to use clip structures such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,313 to Cameron, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,739 to Andersen et al. the contents of all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. While such structures may provide good locking relation to the panel, they also may require relatively complex motions to lock and unlock the clip relative to the panel with a limited range of adjustability.
It is also known to pre-assemble a clamshell clamp structure about a piping track structure which is then sewn or otherwise adhered to the panel. However, this arrangement prevents removal of the clamp after the track structure is secured in place.